Question: Simplify the expression. $ (7x^{4}-2x) + (6x^{6}-6x ) - ( -4x^{4}-6x) $
Answer: Distribute any negative signs. $(7x^{4}-2x) + (6x^{6}-6x) + (4x^{4}+6x)$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $7x^{4}-2x + 6x^{6}-6x + 4x^{4}+6x$ Identify like terms. $ + \color{#DF0030}{7 x^4} - {2 x} + {6 x^6} - {6 x} + \color{#DF0030}{4 x^4} + {6 x} $ Combine like terms. $ { 6 x^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ x^4} + { x} $ Add the coefficients. $6x^{6}+11x^{4}-2x$